The Girl
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Archie receives a report that there may be a Team Magma grunt living in Lilycove City. When he sends a couple of his own grunts to check it out the supposed Magma grunt's home, they are turned away by a girl. Figuring she had something to hide, Archie himself goes to the home and tries to find out any info he can from her. Archie/Japan, cross-dressing!Japan.


**A/N: Why do I ship this pairing. Like how many licks it takes to get the center of a Tootsie Pop, the world may never know. Anyways, Archie/Japan. What would someone even call this pairing?**

**Well, I've got nothing. Anyways, this is also my very first Pokémon fanfiction! Pokémon is now one of my obsessions so, I must write for it! Aaaaaaand... cross-dressing Japan. I don't know why, but every time I think of this pairing (which is ALL THE TIME because this is my precious new OTP) I imagine Japan cross-dressing. Besides, headcanons roam free in my fanfiction, and I believe Japan is interested in some weird and/or kinky things.**

**Also, America is in Team Magma. Why? Because he thinks the outfits are cool. He is the friend Japan mentions. One last thing~ Archie is bi in this. I noticed in a couple of Pokémon fics the authors said he was, so I might as well go with that. He is also the narrator. Sorry if Archie's OOC. I JUST got into Pokémon so I'm not familiar with many of the characters. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

One day, I received a report from my admin Shelly that there may be a Team Magma grunt living in Lilycove City, where we happened to put our base. I decided to send out some of my own grunts to investigate. Unfortunately, the person living there refused to talk to them. "We're sure the girl living there's hiding something," said one of the grunts I'd sent.

"Then maybe we should apply a little more force. I'll go myself to make sure we get the right info," I replied.

Setting off at that moment, I left our base and found the girl's home. I knocked on the door and hoped I wouldn't have to do anything that would make me look too bad. The girl opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked in a rather quiet voice. "A-Are you like the people who came here earlier?"

I smiled at her. "I am, but I just want to talk to you for just a bit." She hesitated, so I added, "If you don't mind."

She stared at me for a moment or so, then stepped aside, and said in the same soft voice, "You may come in."

I stepped inside. "Nice place you have," I commented, looking around the small house.

"Oh. Thank you," she replied. "Would you like something to drink? I... could make you tea."

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm good."

We stood there for a little while before she said, "You can sit down, you know." I didn't move despite this. I was, admittedly, staring at her body. She was wearing black shoes, which matched slightly transparent black stockings held up by garters. She had a rather short, white skirt matching a white sweater (though I couldn't understand why she'd wear a sweater in a warm climate... I also noticed she was very, very flat) and a large, black satin ribbon around her neck, tied into a bow at the nape of her neck. I stared for at least a minute or so. I noticed she was shifting on her feet a lot.

"Y-You know, staring isn't polite..." she said quietly.

I blinked and looked up. She was blushing. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine..." she muttered, still blushing. She motioned towards the cushions placed around a short table. "You can sit down." I indeed sat down, and she sat down at the cushion opposite of mine across the table.

I might as ell make this slightly more casual. "What's your name?"

"Japan." she said.

"That's an oddly cute name," I said. "I'm Archie. I'm the leader of Team Aqua."

"What an honor," Japan said blankly, though I wasn't sure whether it was sarcasm or not. "I assume you here about the rumor of the Team Magma grunt."

I nodded. "We believe that there is, or was, a grunt living here," I said. "And we assumed someone did, as you refused to answer any questions before."

"Well, a friend of mine used to live here, and he was a part of Team Magma," Japan told me. "But he hasn't been around lately. I suppose he's staying somewhere near or in Lavaridge Town."

"Did he move?"

"No. All his things are here." This could be my chance to get some insider info on that blasted Team Magma! She must've noticed my excitement. "He didn't leave anything related to Team Magma, I assure you."

I stood up. "Then you wouldn't mind if I looked around a little."

"No!" she cried, standing up.

I smirked. "Oh, is there something here that I shouldn't see?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I swear he doesn't have anything doing with Team Magma! It's just rude to look!" I glanced at a door which I quickly assumed was a bedroom. As I started to walk towards it, she darted forward and grabbed my arm. "Please, please don't..."

I shrugged, still smirking. "Sorry, sweetheart. I have to do what I have to for my team," I said. "Were you good friends with this man?"

She blinked, as if she found it off topic. "Not really-"

"Then why fight so much? It's not like he was your _boyfriend_ or anything, was he?"

Japan blushed. "C-Certainly not!" she exclaimed. "Now please, sir, leave now or I may have to take decisive action!" She glanced towards a sword up on the wall.

"I may have to as well." Japan removed her hand from my arm, and her eyes studied me, trying to figure out what I was planning to do. I really didn't want to hurt her, so I decided to go to plan B. I leaned down and kissed her. She didn't push away, but she didn't kiss back either. Pulling away, I saw simply how shocked she was.

Now blushing heavily, she cried out "Why would you do something so- so- _improper_!"

I grinned. "I didn't want to hurt you, so I decided to head to plan B. That's trying to seduce you."

"S-Seduce?" she echoed. "I-I won't allow s-such behavior!"

"Admit it, you liked it."

Japan shook her head violently, blushing as much as ever. "I-I couldn't possibly-" I grabbed her arms and kissed her again, though this time I noticed her kissing back. It also went on for longer. She broke away from the kiss, seeming embarrassed.

Realizing I was holding Japan, I started to lay her down on the table behind her, and then I kneeled down in front of it. I ran my hands over her legs, and leaned down and kissed the bare part of her inner thighs.

"T-This is so im-improper..." she murmured, though she made no effort to make me stop.

"Who cares," I replied. I slid one hand up into her skirt and felt over her private part, which made her moan softly. It felt different though, than other girls I'd, ah, felt up. That's when I realized that Japan was a guy. I glanced up at Japan's face. He looked back at me and saw my expression. He sat up quickly. "D-Did you-" I nodded. Japan buried his face in his hands. "O-Oh, I'm s-sorry, A-Archie!" He then quickly added, "Y-You can go!"

I placed a hand on his thigh. "Relax, Japan. I don't care."

He removed his hands from his face reluctantly. "Y-You don't?"

"No." I smiled at him. "I'm bisexual, you know, so it doesn't really matter to me."

Japan seemed to calm down when I said this. "L-Lucky me, then," he replied quietly.

My smile widened. "You know, I was wondering why you were so flat," I said, chuckling.

"I thought my outfit was enough to convince people I was a female," Japan muttered, blushing from embarrassment.

"It sure as hell convinced me," I told him.

Japan looked away from me. "Archie, do you think we could..." His voice trailed off, though I picked up what he wanted.

"Of course," I purred, running my hand up and down his thigh.

_Later_

When I returned to the base, Shelly headed over to me. "Did you get any interesting info?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, she was just a little apprehensive, is all."

"Then why were you gone for an hour?"

I merely grinned and strode to my office. "Let's just say we decided to take some decisive action."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the best ending I could come up with. Anyways, I FINALLY wrote something. I feel as if I've encountered Writer's Block on EVERYTHING I NEED TO FREAKING UPDATE. Which is everything I'm writing. Did you like/ Did you hate? Send me feedback. God, though, I feel like a rather perverted fangirl right now... oh wait, I am. But still. Hope you enjoyed. See ya guys later!**


End file.
